winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
Tecna
Tecna is a member of the Winx Club. She is the Fairy of Technology. Her boyfriend is Timmy and her best friend is Musa. |-|1= Tecna_Winx.png 185px-Tecna Harmonix.jpg|Tecna's Harmonix 185px-Tecna Lovix.jpg|Tecna's Lovix 170px-Tecna Enchantix 3D.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix 3D 170px-Tecna Enchantix.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix 2D 199px-Tecna Magic Charmix.jpg|Tecna's Magic Charmix (Nick Version) 185px-Tecna 2D Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix 2D 185px-Tecna Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix 3D TecnaCharmix.png|Tecna's Charmix(Rai Version) Tecna Believix.jpg|Tecna's Believix Tecna sophix.jpg|Tecna's Sophix 47px-Tecnaexplorer1.jpg 52px-TecnaTravelS4.jpg 57px-Tecna_leaning.jpg 70px-Tecna_Beach.jpg 79px-Cowgirl_Tecna.png 79px-Dress_Tecna.png 79px-Frutti_Music_Bar_Tecna.png 79px-Gown_Tecna.png 79px-Rain_Tecna.png 79px-Season_2_Tecna.png 79px-Season_4_Tecna.png 79px-Sport_Tecna.png 79px-Winter_Tecna.png 79px-Winx_In_Concert_Tecna.png 90px-TecnaDC.jpg 98px-Tecnadate.png 116px-Tecnaexplorer.jpg 129px-TecnaBTS.png 168px-Season_1_Tecna.png 168px-Season_3_Tecna.png 168px-Techna_dance_casual.jpg 168px-TecnaBC.jpg 168px-TecnaCG.jpg 168px-TecnaDF.jpg 168px-TecnaOS.jpg 168px-Tecnapainting.jpg 168px-TecnaRC.jpg Tecna Attack.png Tecna5.jpg Tecna3.jpeg Tecna2.jpeg Tecna.jpeg winx-club-a-perfect-date-2.jpg winx-club-a-perfect-date-3.jpg winx-club-a-perfect-date-12.jpg winx-club-a-perfect-date-16.jpg|love!!! winx-club-a-perfect-date-17.jpg|so cold!!! winx-tecna-the-robot-011.jpg|Tecna as a Robort Tecna1.jpg tecna bv.png gem-empathy-8.jpg winx-tecna-the-robot-06.jpg winx-tecna-the-robot-02.jpg harmonixpower_tecna.jpg|Tecna harmonix doll sfondo_colonna1_tecna.png 968925 183714421794347 115349548 n.jpg 954874 183714338461022 1900064386 n.jpg 602381 183714481794341 572345598 n.jpg 185px-Disco_Tecna.jpg 185px-Tecna_-_Mar.png 185px-Tecna_EnchantixPower.jpg Tecna_Pictures.png Tecna_Picture.png Tecna_Pictures_2.png Winx-club-the-singing-whales-05.jpg 268491 165389333530694 4294997 n.jpg 263508 165389460197348 5546822 n.jpg 244_10201481444586351_406241798_n.jpg 281794_165389280197366_7512790_n.jpg 261432_165389386864022_8214427_n.jpg winx-emperors-throne-18.jpg 268517 165347270201567 7804616 n.jpg 281702 165347190201575 7763638 n.jpg 268082 165353233534304 3999752 n.jpg 261957 165346883534939 2339008 n.jpg 264662 165346913534936 6442655 n.jpg 281382 165357426867218 2200590 n.jpg 224586_177502702319357_5571220_n.jpg 250270_170615786341382_2653414_n.jpg 263392_170615796341381_3213676_n.jpg 263437_165347073534920_372961_n.jpg 283839_170615816341379_3213631_n.jpg 284352_165347090201585_1962274_n.jpg 284467_165389516864009_575000_n.jpg 315336_186214734781487_6828919_n.jpg winx-emperors-throne-17.jpg 581313 334103916659234 1853604489 n.jpg|Tecna, Faragonda and Aisha. 523534 334103859992573 2049527243 n.jpg 428513 334103889992570 463720884 n.jpg 303484 334103956659230 1558629181 n.jpg 248144 334103869992572 1936066768 n.jpg 581220 334103969992562 637959315 n.jpg 556285 334103906659235 1081364529 n.jpg 556209 334103879992571 58707456 n.jpg thCADSK8OW.jpg|Tecan Starting Season 5 Tecna_103.png Tecna_E103.png Tecna_104.png Tecna_E106.png Tecna_of_RoseForever.png Tecna_E107.png Tecna_E107-2.png Tecna_107-3.png Tecan.jpg Tecna_E109.png Tecna_E110.png Tecna_E110-2.png Tecna_E110-3.png Tecna_E110-4.png Lock_Luminous.png Tecna_E111.png Tecna_E111-2.png Tecna_E111-3.png Tecna_E111-4.png Tecna_E111-5.png Tecna_E112.png Tecna_E112-2.png Tecna_E112-3.png Tecna_E113.png Tecna_E114.png Tecna_E114-2.png Tecna_E114-3.png Tecna_E114-4.png Tecna_E122.png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (82).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (81).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (75).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (70).png Bandicam 2013-09-11 20-51-00-633.png Bandicam 2013-09-11 20-57-39-096.png Bandicam 2013-09-11 20-50-06-599.png Bandicam 2013-09-11 20-40-27-994.png 640px-Tecna_Mythix.png|Tecna's Mythix Power 18Âº The Devourer 14814.jpg |-|2= tecna-winx-club-tecna-7883737-1023-645.jpg|Tecna and her fairy pet. Tecna_E116.png Tecna_E116-2.png Tecna_E116-3.png Tecna_E116-4.png Tecna_E116-5.png Tecna_E116-6.png bandicam 2013-07-07 11-30-30-035.jpg Tecna1.PNG Tecna_E121.png Tecna_E121-2.png bandicam 2013-07-12 22-19-30-494.jpg Tecna_E123.png Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-25-36-767.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-21-18-961.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-30-12-904.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-27-41-075.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-27-31-739.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-34-19-713.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 09-33-31-936.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 09-33-03-745.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 09-32-25-139.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 09-31-55-690.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-15-50-437.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-14-09-249.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-13-42-418.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-13-27-272.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-07-21-832.jpg Special_Tecna.png Tecna_and_Timmy.png Tecna_Special.png Tecna_Special-2.png Tecna_Special-3.png Tecna_Special-4.png Winx Club- Episode 7 (i).png Winx Club- Episode 7 (g).png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-30-23-719.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-28-10-014.png Gif 175x81 187bb8(1).gif 3d.png e25ccaf289af.gif sdfb.png Frightend.png Giving the report-2.png Giving the Report.png Flora and Tecna.png Tecna_E217-2.png Tecna_E217-2.png Screen shot E217-7.png Screen shot E217-2.png Screen shot E217.png Screen shot E217-8.png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (69).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (68).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (32).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (31).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (30).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (29).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (28).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (27).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (26).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (25).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (246).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (244).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (254).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (343.png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (340.png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (339.png Winx Club - Episode 204 (202).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (203).png winx-club-outfits-7.jpg winx-club-outfits-6.jpg bandicam 2013-10-14 12-17-54-992.png Tecna E210.png Tecna and Amaryl.png Tecna_E210_2.png Tecna_E210_3.png 4.png c014139b471a.png imageddd.jpg Screenshot E308.png Tecna_and_Timmy_E308.png World-of-Winx EP102 001 11-15-2016 225414 354 UDNW.png IMG 8334.png IMG 8331.png Img 7505.jpg Capture 014 19112012 233207 424.png Body-image-2 3.jpg Winx e daphne in 625.jpg Winx e brandon in 619.jpg Winx 3 in 617.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club gallery Category:Gallery Category:Character gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Fairies Category:Enchantix Fairies Category:Believix Fairies Category:Harmonix Fairies Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Magical Adventure Category:Alfea Category:Zenith Category:WOW